Happy Birthday Remus
by Picotti
Summary: Le 10 mars n'est pas pour Remus Lupin une journée particulièrement importante. Fêter un an de plus lui importe peu. Mais cette année, Sirius insiste. Et comment refuser à un homme qui vient de sacrifier douze ans de bonheur ?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS**

L'aube. Il y a quelque chose de poétique dans la façon dont le soleil éclaire peu à peu la ville de Londres. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est beau, ça reste Londres quand même, qui plus est un quartier mi-sorcier mi-moldu et pas le plus agréable de surcroît. Il y a vingt ans de ça, Grimmaurd Square devait être un peu plus guindé mais le temps a fait ses ravages ici aussi. Décidément, personne n'est épargné. Pas même la ville. De ma fenêtre, je vois deux adolescents en jogging se chamailler. L'un crache par terre en roulant des mécaniques, l'autre bombe le torse. Ils ont quand même l'air de deux pigeons rachitiques. Le ridicule ne tue pas après tout. Et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que j'en connais un qui, techniquement, aurait été tué à l'âge de onze.

Je souris. Ces choses-là ne m'ont jamais réellement fait rire et pourtant j'ai participé aussi parce qu'elles me donnaient un moyen d'exister, au détriment d'un autre c'est vrai mais grâce à ça j'avais une place dans un groupe, une place qui m'était légitimement réservée, une place que je n'aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Pas même contre ma culpabilité chaque fois que nous faisions une crasse à cet imbécile de Severus. Et oui, imbécile. S'il y a bien un titre que je lui aurais toujours décerné sans la moindre hésitation, c'est bien celui-là ! Si une fois il avait eu le cran de s'opposer à nous, d'attraper James ou Sirius par le col de sa robe, de le secouer comme un prunier et de le menace de le fendre par le bas, je crois qu'il y aurait gagné en tranquillité. Mais à ne jamais réagir, à toujours attendre et laisser faire la tête basse, il les a encouragés. Ne me jugez pas pour ce que je suis en train de dire. Je le traite d'imbécile mais je sais pertinemment qu'à sa place, je n'aurais pas agi différemment.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre un brin trop violemment et une silhouette surgit en hurlant. J'aurais dû m'y attendre mais je sursaute quand même. Je crois qu'à peu de choses près en fait mon cœur manque de cesser définitivement de battre. J'ai dû y gagner en cheveux blancs.

« Bon anniversaire Remus ! »

Sirius me saute littéralement dessus. Je me débats quand même parce que le connaissant dans toute son effusion d'amitié il est fortement capable de me casser quelque chose. Ça ferait mauvais effet. Et probablement un peu mal aussi. Mon ami me tape sur l'épaule, me serre la main, il ne me fait pas la bise. Mais là c'est parce que je me défile. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les contacts physiques, même de la part de cette espèce d'excité. Et d'ailleurs il le sait parfaitement et je le soupçonne fortement de le faire exprès quand même.

« Joyeux anniversaire vieux frère.

_ Vieux, ouais c'est plutôt le terme. »

J'ai droit à une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule pour cette remarque. N'empêche, aujourd'hui, j'ai trente-six ans. Je n'aurais jamais cru aller jusque-là d'abord, je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir si vieux alors que je suis censé être encore dans la fleur de l'âge. J'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir été mâché par un dragon qui ne m'aurait pas trouvé à son goût, je suis toujours horriblement fatigué et en plus j'ai des cheveux blancs. Et pas qu'un peu. Molly me trouve trop maigre aussi. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pendant des années j'ai dû me forcer à sauter un minimum de deux repas par jour. Je crois que j'aurais réellement pu me remplumer si j'avais pu rester à Poudlard mais les choses se sont passées autrement. J'aime mieux ne pas penser à ce cuisant échec. Les circonstances ont fait que, je ne dois pas tenir Dumbledore pour responsable, ni même les parents d'élèves, ni Harry qui n'a jamais été fichu de respecter un règlement. Je fais de gros efforts et un sacré travail sur moi-même à ce sujet. J'en arriverais presque à être fier de moi tiens.

« Allez Lunard, tu as la vie devant toi et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête son anniversaire ! »

Exact. Et je n'ai pas le droit de priver Sirius d'un peu de distraction. Même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé qu'il s'en trouve une autre. Le temps n'a pas été clément avec lui. Non pas dans le sens où il a vieilli. Même si on peut quand même le dire, mais parce que douze ans passés à Azkaban équivalent probablement à toute une vie en enfer. J'ai de l'admiration pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi indemne qu'il tente de nous le faire croire. Sirius cache ses blessures parce qu'il en a honte. Il a honte d'avoir été accusé à tort, honte des sévices dont il a été victime, honte d'avoir vécu douze ans dans la peau d'un chien pour sauver au maximum sa santé mentale. Il n'est pas fier de lui, loin de là même alors en attendant je suis le dépositaire de sa fierté. Je la garde pour lui, bien au chaud et je l'entretiens. Je l'admire et je suis fier, je prendrais sa défense les yeux fermés, je remettrais ma vie entre ses mains. Il n'est pas seulement mon ami, il est mon frère. Et aujourd'hui, enfermé dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents qu'il déteste plus que tout (la maison autant que les parents je suppose), avec pour seule compagnie un vieil elfe qui ne sait que se montrer désagréable et un loup-garou qui crapahute à longueur de journée entre espionnage, infiltration et autres stupidités où un jour il laissera sa peau, il n'a que ça pour sourire un peu et sortir de son quotidien : mon anniversaire.

L'ennui par contre c'est que moi j'ai cessé de m'y intéresser lorsque James et Lily ont été tués et que Peter et Sirius ont disparu de ma vie, l'un ayant été considéré comme mort et l'autre comme un traître. A l'époque, j'avais vingt et un ans. J'étais trop jeune encore pour comprendre l'implication de ce qui se passait autour de moi et pourtant j'étais déjà plus mature que la plupart des gens que je côtoyais. Ça a toujours été un peu le drame de ma vie. A dix ans je raisonnais déjà comme un adulte. Les gens me regardaient souvent de biais. Bon ça c'était aussi dû aux cicatrices qui me barrent le visage. Je n'avais plus tellement de raison de fêter mon anniversaire. Ma mère est décédée l'année précédente et je n'ai pas gardé de contact avec mon père. Pour lui comme pour moi je crois que c'est mieux ainsi de toute façon. De l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne restait plus rien et de toute façon Voldemort ayant été défait (à l'époque j'étais probablement le premier à le croire), nous n'avions plus de raison de nous rebeller contre lui. J'ai pris la poudre d'escampette, j'en suis conscient. J'ai laissé tomber tout le monde et j'ai erré comme une âme en peine. Mes petits boulots se sont de plus en plus espacés, j'ai crevé de faim, au sens propre du terme, j'en perdais le sommeil. J'avais l'impression de me vendre littéralement pour me payer un loyer que je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir.

J'ai tenu bon, je ne sais pas trop comment en fait. J'ai nagé à la surface sans réellement avancer, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas trop couler ou pas trop longtemps. De petites combines en plans tordus, je suis parvenu à m'en tirer. Ce n'était pas glorieux, ce n'étais pas enrichissant mais ça marché. C'est Dumbledore qui est venu me chercher. Un matin. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et pourtant il était là et je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil. A sa silhouette, à sa façon de se tenir, à sa longue barbe et son chapeau bleu nuit, à l'éclat de la lumière sur ses lunettes. C'était lui et je n'en avais pas le moindre doute. J'ai un peu hésité à ce moment, je le reconnais. Je le voyais déjà arriver avec ses belles paroles moralisatrices et ses « Remus, il faut vous ressaisir ». Genre il suffisait juste d'y penser. Il m'avait vu de toute façon. Faire demi-tour aurait été malpoli. Et je me suis toujours vanté malgré tout d'avoir gardé ma dignité et mon éducation. Ma mère ne m'a pas élevé dans une sombralerie après tout.

Il ne m'a pas fait la morale. Est-ce qu'il savait que je n'étais pas en condition nerveuse pour encaisser ça ? Aucune idée. Je l'ai invité à entrer, je lui ai servi mon dernier sachet de thé en faisant croire que je n'avais pas soif et nous nous sommes assis à ma seule et unique table dont l'un des pieds a toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à être plus court que les autres (à l'époque et même encore maintenant d'ailleurs, je le calais avec ma facture d'électricité pliée en six ou huit). Il m'a demandé comment j'allais puis il m'a parlé de Harry. Ça m'a fichu un sacré coup au moral. Le fils de James et Lily avait treize ans et il allait à Poudlard. Il ressemblait énormément à son père mais il avait les yeux de sa mère. Il était doué pour le Quidditch, beaucoup moins pour les potions et il était très ami avec le plus jeune fils Weasley. Et avec une jeune née-moldue également qui était probablement la meilleure sorcière de sa génération.

J'ai écouté tout ce qu'il me racontait en me demandant le but de ce discours. Le jeune Harry avait l'air de bien s'en tirer et si ça me faisait plaisir quelque part de savoir que ce petit bonhomme avait réussi à survivre malgré l'absence et la mort atroce de ses parents, ça me faisait aussi mal par contre qu'on me jette mon passé à la figure. Le problème avec Dumbledore c'est aussi que quand il parle, on ne comprend pas nécessairement. Quand j'étudiais à Poudlard, on avait pour jeu de décrypter ses paroles de la pire façon possible, le but étant de détourner au maximum ce qu'il avait bien pu nous dire et ce afin d'en profiter le plus possible contre le règlement. James était le plus fort à ce jeu.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait cessé de parler que je m'étais rendu compte qu'en réalité il venait de me faire une proposition. Dans l'art et la manière de répondre stupidement, je crois que ce jour-là, j'ai brillé.

« Vous… vous venez de me proposer le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

J'avais entendu parler de la soi-disant malédiction qui pesait sur le poste. J'avais lu un article de cette idiote de Rita Skeeter qui racontait comment les professeurs s'étaient succédés sans jamais être capables de rester plus d'un an. Evidemment, je n'y accordais aucun crédit. D'abord parce que tout ce qui était divination, malédictions et autres joyeusetés du même acabit m'avaient toujours fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Ensuite parce que je connaissais un peu Rita Skeeter. Quand il était question de raconter des botruqueries, elle était toujours la première. Un jour, dans la Gazette, elle avait eu le culot de dire que les loups-garous étaient des déficients mentaux. Le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de lui faire avaler son article… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu le poste mais je n'ai pas vaincu cette fichue malédiction. Coïncidence ou fait avéré, je n'en ai aucune idée mais toujours est-il qu'après un regrettable incident où j'ai failli égorger la moitié des résidents de l'école, j'ai dû prendre la décision de démissionner avant que l'association des parents d'élèves ne fasse de moi leur sombral émissaire.

Mais j'avais rencontré Harry. J'avais noué des liens avec lui et surtout, j'avais retrouvé Sirius. Cette année avait été très riche en nouveautés dans ma vie : Severus et sa potion tue-loup révolutionnaire (dont il n'était pas l'inventeur, loin de là même mais il a toujours été le seul capable de m'en fournir), la rencontre avait Harry qui m'avait nommé professeur préféré depuis sa première année (je me doutais bien que c'était uniquement par gentillesse mais quand même, ça fait plaisir), le retour de Sirius, le retour de Peter également. Ce moment avait été un peu plus chaotique.

Et l'année dernière, l'apothéose. J'étais de retour sur les petits boulots dans ma galère quotidienne avec en plus Sirius à charge qui passait son temps à sillonner les rues de Londres sous sa forme animale. Je l'aurais étranglé. Un matin, il était rentré à l'appartement en tenant un journal dans sa gueule. Il a immédiatement repris sa forme humaine et il l'a presque jeté sur la table.

« C'est confirmé, Remus ! Le Lord Noir est de retour ! Poudlard a été frappé, un élève a été tué, Harry s'en est sorti de justesse. »

J'étais resté stupéfait, probablement bouche-bée, l'air d'un bel imbécile mais n'ayant rien de plus à faire ou à dire. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été ressuscité. Pour permettre de meilleures communications entre les membres, nous avons établi le quartier général dans la vieille demeure des Black, à Grimmaurd Square. Sirius et moi avons inversé la tendance et pour lui tenir compagnie, j'ai commencé à passer la majeure partie de mon temps chez lui. Si la maison n'était pas aussi chaleureuse que mon appartement, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être plus spacieuse. Les réunions se sont succédées, mais l'Ordre à tendance à beaucoup parler et à agir peu. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux et désarmés, nous sommes désemparés aussi, juste une bande de résistants, un peu marginaux, parfois hors-la-loi nous sommes des enfants devant un titan et d'un pas il nous écrasera. Ne reste qu'à limiter les dégâts.

Sirius me secoue et me ramène à la réalité. Mes pensées, cette espèce de bilan sur moi-même m'a soudainement rendu morose. J'ai trente-six ans aujourd'hui… trente-six ans d'angoisse, de souffrances, de doutes et de luttes acharnées. J'ai comme la soudaine envie de me recroqueviller dans un coin de me mettre à hurler.

« Allez viens donc au lieu de broyer du noir, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Il m'attrape par la manche et me traîne hors de la chambre. Nous descendons les escaliers et plus les marches défilent sous mes pieds, plus je sens… cette odeur, un peu sucrée, chaude, un léger fond de brûlé vient l'agrémenter. Je m'arrête tout à coup. Nous sommes presque arrivés au rez-de-chaussée et l'odeur est maintenant très forte.

« Sirius ! »

Il se retourne et me regarde avec un air innocent. J'ai bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, après tant d'années, pour encore réussir à ce petit jeu de l'innocence incarnée.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as quand même pas commandé un gâteau à ce pauvre Kreattur ? »

Hermione Granger, qui défend plus qu'activement la cause des elfes de maison (j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle défende celle des hybrides avec autant de conviction mais visiblement ça ne l'intéresse pas, tant pis, je désespère de trouver une voix à notre cause), Hermione Granger, donc, serait folle de colère si elle apprenait qu'il avait donné l'ordre à ce vieux machin de cuisiner un gâteau. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. C'est que vu l'amitié qu'il me voue, Kreattur est capable d'y glisser une bonne dose de mort au rat.

« Non, mais pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Pour un monstre ? »

C'est bien parce que c'est lui, sinon je crois que pour une réflexion pareille j'aurais été capable de lancer un impardonnable. Il y a des choses à ne pas dire à un loup-garou quand même. Mais là, c'est Sirius, ce n'est pas pareil. Ce qu'il me dit n'est jamais dans le but de se moquer de moi ou de me blessé. C'est de la taquinerie, sans plus.

« Je l'ai fait moi-même. »

Ma crise cardiaque je peux la faire tout de suite ou je suis censé attendre encore cinq minutes ? Non parce que Sirius en cuisine, je crois que c'est quand même très risqué. Je ne me suis jamais vanté d'être un bon cuisinier, surtout quand on voit les notes que j'avais en potions au collège, mais moi au moins je sais faire cuire des pâtes sans manquer de mettre le feu à ma gazinière.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'engager. »

Je vois cette fois de l'inquiétude passer sur son visage et elle n'est pas feinte. Mince. Remus, tu es un vrai crétin ! Je souris.

« Je suis ravi Sirius. Viens donc me montrer ça. »

Je vois l'inquiétude faire place au soulagement. Il reprend la descente jusqu'à la cuisine et je le suis. N'empêche, je ne suis quand même pas franc. L'odeur a l'air agréable, c'est vrai, c'est un bon point pour lui, même si le fond brûlé me dit qu'il a laissé son gâteau trop longtemps au four. Après tout, personne ne lui a jamais appris à cuisiner. Et qui je suis, moi, pour me permettre de critiquer ?

Dans la cuisine, Sirius me désigne la table et une chaise d'un signe de la main.

« Vas-y, assieds-toi. »

Merlin est-ce qu'il ne se rend pas compte que ça me fiche mal à l'aise ? Je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. Et surtout pas pour un événement comme mon anniversaire. Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de le fêter. J'ai un an de plus aujourd'hui, oui ben ça ne va pas me changer grand-chose. Est-ce que ça va jouer sur celui que je suis ? Est-ce que ça va compter dans mes relations avec les autres ? Je m'installe à la table. En plus d'être mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression de voler des instants qui ne sont pas censés être pour moi. Après tout, on ne fête pas les anniversaires des loups-garous, je n'ai pas le droit à ça moi. J'ai comme une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

Sirius fouille dans son four et m'en sort… bon je me retiens à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Il a planté une bougie dans un… boudin… violet et… plein de génoise. Il allume la bougie et la dépose devant moi. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de m'enfuir en hurlant et celle de me laisser à éclater de rire. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est bon.

_ Je… ne sais pas non plus.

_ Joyeux anniversaire.

_ Merci Sirius. »

Cet imbécile arrive à m'émouvoir. Manquerait plus que je me laisse aller à pleurer à maintenant. Mais je suis sincèrement touché. Qui d'autre à penser à moi aujourd'hui ? Pas même un hibou ou quoi que ce soit, pas une pensée je suis sûr. Je ne le réclame pas c'est vrai, j'aime mieux de la sincérité plutôt qu'une hypocrisie pour faire faussement plaisir. Mais quelque part, c'est quand même un peu douloureux. Ça participe à mon rejet de la société. Je n'ai pas très envie de m'épancher là-dessus. Je ne peux pas demander aux gens de se soucier de moi après tout. Et quand bien même ? Je ne suis que moi. Je ne suis pas aussi important que Harry ou Arthur ou Sirius ou je ne sais pas qui. Je ne suis que Remus, le gars qui est capable de t'arracher la tête s'il est mal luné.

Sirius coupe le gâteau. Il craque. Est-ce qu'il est censé craquer ? Bon je suis très embêté. Est-ce que je fais le malpoli avec mon meilleur ami et je refuse de manger cette chose ou est-ce que je me la ferme et j'envisage de passer la journée dans les toilettes à le maudire et à le traiter de tous les noms ?

Je suis sauvé in extremis par le portrait de la mère de Sirius, dans l'entrée, qui se met à vociférer qu'on est en train de violer sa maison. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose, quelqu'un est entré. A cause de ce portrait dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, il a été convenu que les membres de l'Ordre entrent sans sonner ni rien et puis c'est tout. Normalement ils ne déclenchent pas les foudres de Walburga. Mais là, nous l'entendons hurler à plein poumons. Et il n'y a qu'une personne incapable d'entrer discrètement. Sirius et moi échangeons un regard et en même temps nous écrions :

« Tonks ! »

Nous filons en même temps hors de la cuisine et courons jusqu'à l'étage. Effectivement, c'est bel et bien Tonks qui est entrée. Comme à son habitude, elle s'est emmêlée dans l'horrible porte-parapluie en patte de troll. Elle est en train de se débattre avec des manches et de la toile, le tout sous les insultes de la mère de Sirius. Elle lève les yeux vers nous et rougit.

« Bonjour. »

Bien malgré nous, nous éclatons de rire avant de, finalement, se décider à lui donner un coup de main. Pendant que je m'occupe du portrait, Sirius vient dépêtrer sa cousine de ses parapluies ensorcelés qui tentent de l'emprisonner dans leur toile. Lorsque le calme retombe, nous nous déplaçons jusqu'à la cuisine afin de parler tranquillement. Tonks avise le gâteau et la bougie qui flambe encore.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Je ne me risque pas à répondre. Je crois même que je rougis. Mais Sirius, lui, dans son éternelle délicatesse légendaire, me passe un bras autour des épaules et s'écrie :

« C'est son anniversaire ! »

Vas-y Sirius, je crois qu'il y a encore des gens à Londres qui ne t'ont pas entendu. Parle encore un tout petit peu plus fort, tu ne m'as encore tout à fait vrillé le tympan non plus. Tonks se tourne subitement vers moi. Elle a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux qui signifie que ça va être ma fête, dans tous les sens du terme. Sirius, j'aurais des comptes à régler avec toi.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Euh… oui. »

Je tousse pour me donner un peu de contenance et pour m'éviter de m'enfuir en hurlant. Décidément, c'est une envie récurrente aujourd'hui. Pire encore lorsque Tonks me saute au cou. Je déteste qu'on me touche ! Lâchez-moi tous ! Elle dépose un baiser sonore sur chacune de mes joues, hésite, rougit fortement, jusqu'aux cheveux (c'est marrant quand même les métamorphomages) et recule.

« Joyeux anniversaire Remus ! »

Elle pivote sur ses talons, se penche sur la table. La bougie s'est éteinte. Heureusement que c'est l'une de ces bougies magiques qui font que la cire ne coule pas sur le gâteau. Quoi que ça l'aurait peut-être rendu moins toxique du coup ? Elle attrape une part et croque dedans. Il y a un instant de silence pendant lequel Sirius et moi l'observons intensément. Est-ce qu'elle va survivre à la manœuvre ? C'est comme si le temps se figeait. Tonks mâche sa génoise qui craque sous ses dents.

« Il y a du cassis dedans ? »

Le regard de Sirius s'illumine.

« Oui ! Tu as reconnu ! C'est bon ?

_ C'est… c'est pas mauvais en tout cas. C'est… surprenant. Etonnant plutôt. Venez donc manger aussi ne me laissez pas seule. »

Elle cale son morceau de gâteau entre ses dents, en pioche un nouveau dans le plat et me le met de force dans les mains.

« C'est ton anniversaire Remus (et tout bas). Sois fort. »

Je fais des efforts, pour Sirius mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas fameux. D'autant que je ne suis généralement pas très pâtisseries (j'ai une nette préférence pour le chocolat). Mais quand on a un ami, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, capable de faire un gâteau juste pour vous rappeler qu'il pense à vous et que vous comptez pour lui, on ne fait pas la fine bouche et on sourit.


End file.
